


Holding Hands

by MeuroHaseguy



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Holding Hands, Winter
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 19:50:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4234410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeuroHaseguy/pseuds/MeuroHaseguy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hayami kemudian merasakan, tangan besar itu mulai menautkan jarinya pada jari Hayami, perlahan, dan menggenggamnya erat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding Hands

Chiba menengadah. Menatap butir demi butir salju yang turun perlahan. Desember datang, membawa hawa dingin ke daratan Jepang. Dengan cepat, salju menutupi seluruh Jepang dan meniupkan angin dingin yang membekukan.

“…”

Chiba kemudian kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju minimarket. Merenung di tengah udara dingin seperti ini tidak baik.

.

.

.

* * *

 

“Datang lagi, yaa!”

Suara sang kasir mengalun bersamaan dengan pintu minimarket yang tertutup. Chiba keluar dengan menenteng satu kantung plastik, berisi beberapa kantung teh untuk menghangatkan tubuh di rumah.

Ketika ia hendak berjalan pulang, ia berbalik dan melihat, siluet orang yang sangat ia kenal berdiri di belakangnya, menenteng kantung plastik juga. Pandangan mereka bertemu.

“Ryuu-kun…”

Chiba tidak bisa tidak tersenyum, “Rinka…”

.

.

* * *

 

Mereka berjalan beiringan dalam diam. Chiba melirik kantung plastik di genggaman Hayami. Dua potong kue _strawberry cheesecake_.

“Kalau kau membeli kue di musim dingin, kau akan cepat gemuk…” Tutur Chiba, Hayami merengut.

“Ini untuk adikku… jangan salah paham…” Balas Hayami—ketus seperti biasa. Entahlah, itu alibi atau bukan. Mereka kembali bungkam.

Kemudian Chiba menyadari, tangan Hayami sesekali terangkat. Menyebabkan kantung plastik itu menimbulkan bunyi keresek yang cukup mengganggu. Hayami menggosokkan kedua tangannya, sesekali meniupnya. Uap panas mengepul dari helaan napas Hayami.

Chiba menghela napas.

_‘Dasar…’_

.

.

* * *

 

“Kau kedinginan.” Dua kata, dan Hayami menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan, menemukan barisan poni abnormal.

Kemudian ia memalingkan kepalanya, merasa tertangkap basah, “Te—Tentu saja, sekarang ‘kan musim di—“

“Dan kau tidak pakai sarung tangan…” Potong Chiba, santai.

“K—Kau juga—“

“Ya, dan aku punya kantung jaket…” Sahut Chiba lagi, dalam hati tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Hayami memalingkan wajah lagi.

“Sudahlah, kau terlalu—“

“Kemarikan tanganmu.” Pinta Chiba seraya mengulurkan tangan kirinya, mendapat tatapan heran dari Hayami, “Sudah kemarikan saja…” Lanjutnya lagi.

Kemudian tangan kanan Hayami terangkat, mendarat pelan di tangan kiri Chiba. Dengan sekali tarik, Chiba memasukkan tangannya—dan tangan Hayami—ke dalam saku jaketnya. Sang gadis terkesiap.

“Hey, apa yang kau—“

“Menghangatkan tanganmu, tentu saja.” Balas Chiba kelewat santai. Kemudian ia kembali fokus ke depan.

Hayami sendiri hanya bisa bungkam. Dirasakannya tangan kanannya mulai hangat dalam genggaman Chiba.

 _‘Sial… aku tidak tahu tangannya sebesar dan… sekasar ini…’_ Batin Hayami.

Hayami kemudian merasakan, tangan besar itu mulai menautkan jarinya pada jari Hayami, perlahan, dan menggenggamnya erat. Menyalurkan kehangatan lebih. Hayami merasakan pipinya lebih panas.

* * *

 

**THE END**

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, apa ada yg demen ChibaHaya disini? kibar bendera~  
> just another oneshot, thanks for reading^^


End file.
